This invention relates to collar extensions for containers such as trays and tote boxes. More particularly, the invention relates to collar extensions of the foregoing type which have the same number of collar members as the sides and ends of each container and are positioned in a loose manner prior to their being interfitted with projecting members and latch bars.
Trays and tote boxes are designed for handling different sizes of commodities. It is difficult to design a standard type container for all sizes of each commodity. For efficiency purposes it is highly desirable if certain size containers could be converted to a larger size in order to accommodate different sizes and amounts of commodities.
An example of a tray collar combination is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,530. While the extension collar proposed in this particular patent is adapted to be positioned on the existing tray, it has its shortcomings in that it requires a locking means which requires a high degree of flexing in one embodiment or the rotation of another element in another embodiment in order to fix the collar onto the tray. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,941, a pallet collar with hinges at the corners is utilized and is indicated by the reference numeral 3. In this particular collar version there are rib portions 21 intended to carry a removeable bottom (not shown) and provide a form stable open case. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,719 a particular edge extrusion is provided for attachment to a peripheral rim of a plastic container sidewall.
The prior art does not provide an extension collar which can be readily fitted onto various sizes of containers with a minimum amount of effort yet utilizes a minimum number of component parts which can be stored therein. Neither does the prior art provide an extension collar of the foregoing type which at the same time obviates the fabrication of close fitting components.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an extension collar for a container which is readily adaptable to be positioned on the container and retained thereon in a secure manner. Another advantage is a collar of the foregoing type where collar members are prepositioned in a loose-fitting manner on a container surface and then secured thereon by a snap fit arrangement. Yet another advantage is an extension collar which can be readily removed from the container without loosening connecting parts and easily stored in the container. Other advantages of this invention are an extension collar of the foregoing type which can be manufactured without close tolerances yet does not require a high degree of flexing of the inner-fitting portions thus reducing cost in the manufacture yet ease in the use thereof.